


What could happen

by rainbowbrown



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suppressed Feelings, Trainee Era, Unrequited Crush, teenagers to adulthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Prequel to What really happened. Read the first part for better understanding ^^
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What could happen

The reason he responded as he did before was because when they were trainees and even after debuted as JJ Project, Jaebeom was a lot more stuck up than he was now, and Jinyoung always came back to Hyunwoo for advices and consolations whenever they faced problems during JJ project era.

Truthfully, Jinyoung has been having a crush on Jaebeom the first time he laid his eyes on him. The crush bloomed into something deeper than that when they interacted, something the young boy never experienced but never get to explore as the older didn't show even an ounce of interest, and more often than not brushed him off like he was a mere unimportant school student. This made him think that he never would have a chance with him. Probably for Jaebeom hyung, spending time with him just tired him out. So as to nurse his heart and hopefully gave space to Jaebeom hyung, he started to become closer to another trainee, Son Hyunwoo. As day goes by, he couldn't help but fall for Hyunwoo's kindness instead.

Turned out Jaebeom has been harbouring feelings for him too, but he was an awkward teenager back then. As an only child, the constant presence of Jinyoung in his life was new. And Jaebeom took his sweet times to adjust to new things. By the time he realized he was attracted to the younger, Jinyoung has lose interest in him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gaining the younger's love was hard, even more so when he had a rival. It did not help that Hyunwoo hyung was older than him. He was also a perfect gentleman that even when the b-boy king want to hate him, he can't. He never tell anyone this, but he's secretly glad that Hyunwoo left JYPE. Though he was genuinely happy for him when the older debuted as a leader of Monsta X. Well-deserved.

He remembered Jinyoung always claimed that he missed the older, and everytime he voiced it out, Jaebeom's heart just breaks a little bit more than before.

He was the one who comforted him, whenever Jinyoung cried. Of course it pained him, but what can he do to treat the ache that was created by someone else's in the first place? 

"Jinyoungie-ah, let's give Hyunwoo hyung a visit." Jaebeom suggested when he checked on with their manager earlier that day and confirmed that they have no more schedule for the rest of the day.

"Woah, hyung, reallyyyy?" Jinyoung eyes got a lot brighter than before that got Jb's thinking, he would take Jinyoung to his beloved everyday if it makes him this happy. He can nurse his bleeding heart later anyways.

It was almost three months when they finally got a chance to meet each other after the oldest of the three changed company because of their packed schedule.

Hyunwoo hyung greeted them with his new team member, Kihyun hyung.

They haven't had a chance to meet other members since all of them were busy practicing. 

"So, how are you guys doing?" Hyunwoo said with a sincere smile, eyes becomes more nonexistence than before. They were chilling at the latter's dorm.

"Its good. A bit busy now though. Sorry we just had time to come visit you. Jinyoungie have been missing you these days." Jaebeom supplied, hoping his face didn't reflect his aching heart.

Jinyoung was embarrased, he knew, but it was always a reward to see his shy face. He's a masochist, isn't he?

"Hyunggg. Don't listen to Jaebeom hyung. He was the one who asked me to come see you." The young man whined, trying to cover his embarrasment.

Hyunwoo hyung just laughed. But a moment later he entered older bro mode, "Ahh, I'm glad both of you are getting along well. Jinyoungie-ah, listen to what Jaebeom said and respect him well, okay? Because he's your hyung. Also Jaebeomie, take care of him, hmm?" Jinyoung just looked downward and give a small nod as a respond.

"Don't worry hyung. He's a good dongsaeng. I'll take care of him well." And he meant every word he said. 

They catch up with each other, get to know Kihyun hyung, and basically just talk until well into the night before Jaebeom excused themselves.

They bid each other farewell with Hyunwoo accompanied them to the doors. Imagined his surprise when Jinyoung said to Hyunwoo, "You clearly fancied him, aren't you, hyung?"  
Jaebeom realized that 'him' referred to Kihyun hyung. Jinyoung looked like he was about to cry, but Hyunwoo never noticed. 

The reddening tips of the oldest's ears was answer enough. Jaebeom once again was amazed at Jinyoung's ability to caught up on small things. Except his feelings toward him. Funny how his mind works.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were at the comfort of their own dorms, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the nearest loveseat in front of the liveless television. 

"Hyung...I..never tell anyone this, but I liked him. More than a dongsaeng love." Jinyoung told him. He looked at him with such sincerity and openness that it nearly killed him. But Jaebeom is a tough man. So he held on. Even when the younger's shoulders shook with sobs.

Everyone knew of Jinyoung's crush. Well, except the man he had the feelings for. Hyunwoo hyung never notice. 

He dried the younger's tears with his thumb, and croaked out, "I know, Jinyoungie. I know." He pulled the younger to soothe him, but heh, who was he kidding, he was a bad hyung for using the man he loves for his own comfort. 'I'm sorry, baby. That I fall in love with you too'. He whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom thought as time goes by, the feelings will disappear. But he was wrong. If anything, it only grew stronger with each passing days. He was screwed big time.

As JJ project was discontinued and they were back to be trainees, Jaebeom has lost his will to becomes a singer. But Jinyoung was there. He supported him and convinced that maybe there's something bigger for them in the future. It becomes reality. They debuted for the second time as Got7. Jaebeom was once again, pointed as a leader but this time, he was prepared. He adjusted quickly. He no longer the awkward teenager he once was. Although he still got temper, he was not as hot-headed as before.

As times goes by, Jaebeom bloomed to be a capable leader. He never stopped loving his Jinyoung. He was also glad that even time did not erased his feelings, it did for Jinyoung's. He had accepted that Hyunwoo hyung was never destined to be his.

At the same time, Jinyoung and Jaebeom has grown to be best friend. As they were the only two who spent the most time together, they understand each other very well. The older thought he could live with that. Just being his best friend is enough. 

Until one day, he noticed Jinyoung was not being his normal self. He always evaded Jaebeom, which is ridiculous. He was constantly on the phone, too. Jaebeom tried to ignore it. The keyword is trying.

"Jinyoungie, did you order for hyung today?" The leader asked since Jinyoung always ordered extra for him. 

"Oh, hyung. I'm sorry. I ate out today. But I could order for you, if you want?"  
Jinyoung fidgeted in his seat, guilt written all over his face.

Jaebeom was dissapointed. Heck, he didn't have the right to. But he can't stop the feelings.

"Ahh, its okay. That's probably a sign that I should diet." He made his way to his room, but paused when he remember something,

"Oh, by the way, did you went with the boys? I thought you were in your room all day."

"Uhm, nope." The moment he saw Jinyoung's face reddened and he stuttered out his answer, Jaebeom regretted he ever asked. His heart constrict painfully at seeing Jinyoung has fallen for the second time. And still, it wasn't him.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, he was being extra strict, he knew he shouldn't let his emotions control him, but he's just a human. 

"Jinyoung, what's up with him?" Mark apparently asked.

He saw from the corner of his eyes the way Jinyoung shrugged.

"Jinyoung hyung, could you please ask his permission, we want to postpone today's late night practice. We made plans already. Pleaseee..he only ever listen to you when he's like this." The two youngest pleaded. 

Jaebeom felt bad. But he didn't want the kids knew he heard them, so he kept silent. The older also knew Jinyoung won't have the heart to refuse them so he waited patiently once everyone was out for a break from dance practice.

True enough, Jinyoung approached him a moment later.

"Jaebeom hyung, I knew you heard the kids. Would you let them be?" Jinyoung asked.

"No." Was his curt answer. He can see Jinyoung's face slowly getting red with anger.

"Hyung, what's wrong with you?! They did small mistakes in practice and you yelled at them like they freaking doing nothing when you knew well-enough how hard we're practising! And now when they asked nicely, hell, they didn't even have courage to tell you directly but you blatantly disregard their request?! Don't fucking give me excuses, Jaebeom, we can afford a night out with how hard you made them practise today!" By the time he stopped ranting, Jaebeom could see his chest was heaving, probably full of suppressed anger.

"You don't dare to disrespect me, Jinyoung! Fine! You want to know what's wrong? IT'S YOU!" Jinyoung eyes blown wide, he probably never expect that coming from him.

Jaebeom was exhausted. This isn't how he planned to confess. But maybe years of holding himself back just made him an idiot. "I'm sorry I love you. Seeing you with someone else, got me really messed up, ya know? I thought I could survive just being your best friend, but I'm not, okay? I can't. Gimme time, I'll adjust, I swear." There, he said it. Jaebeom said it while looking down, now seated, too afraid to see Jinyoung's disgusted face. Suddenly he felt his hand being wrapped around by a more bony and elegant hand. But what made him look up was when he felt certain wetness. 

Jinyoung was a mess too. "You're not fair, hyung..do-do you know how long I longed to hear that from you? How could you suddenly dropped it just like that?" Jaebeom heart stopped for a second, did he have it that bad that he even start having delusions? Jinyoung was kneeling in front of him, but he kept his face downward, where his hands wrapped around Jaebeom's own. 

Carefully, like he handled a broken glass, the older coaxed the younger to face him. Fuck, he's still beautiful even when he's ugly crying.

"But, your date?"

"Oh hyung, where the hell did you get that idea?" 

"But you were constantly on the phone, you avoided me and you went out alone lately. Which never happens. We're also recently pass the dating ban. What else am I supposed to assume?"

"You idiot. What month is it now?"

"December."

Jaebeom didn't catch it and look at Jinyoung to elaborate but the latter just raised his eyebrow. His mind is still buffering for a second before he connected the dots.

"Oh."

They always hold a surprise party for members and they usually take turns for who's the main organizer. This year must be Jinyoung's turn. The answer made Jaebeom can't stop grinning. Jinyoung really feel like he could punched the smirk out of his handsome face. 

But a moment later,

"Then, how about Hyunwoo hyung?" Jaebeom asked, still unconvinced.

"I've moved on for a long time already. Besides, what I feel for you is much more than that."

"So, can I kiss you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Nevertheless, Jinyoung never got the courage to confess that he liked Jaebeom way long before him. He's embarrased enough as it is now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jinyoungie, what is it that you and Jaebeom hyung was fighting about? You were so close to each other that it looks like you were kissing that I had to steer the kids away to save their innocence."  
Jackson complained the next day.

"Uhmm-" Jinyoung was thinking hard to find an excuse when Jaebeom suddenly interrupt, " The mat, we fought about the mat. It should be horizontal rather than vertical, am I right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Feel free to drop any one-shots prompts you guys wanna read I'll choose one to write^^


End file.
